lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
High School rp
This is the place where we RP about loopsies in high school. Lalaloopsy Land High, or LLHS for short. Rules *You can only RP three characters at one time. if you want to drop a character, consult Cinderslippers123. *No two people can RP the same character. *Don't start picking fights with users--if it's in character, that's different, but make sure it's not making the other user mad. *OOC=out of character (you say this if you're adding something in during your RP when you are the one saying something instead of your character. It would be helpful if you put your OOC message in parentheses) *Everyone can play teachers AS LONG as they stick strictly to their personality (and don't go off drinking in class or something). *You can play as your own OC (not someone else's, and if it is, ask the character's owner, because we don't want them getting mad) or a canon character as long as someone else isn't already RPing that character. Rules of the high school NOTE: Your characters can break these rules if they want. It's fine as long as a teacher isn't around. *No chewing gum in class *No raising your voice in class *Nno running in the halls *Turn in your homework on time *No bullying *Be polite *Have manners *No elbows on lunch tables *Don't use "text-speak" when writing Teachers (Feel free to add/make your own teacher OCs. Just don't add in some random character for no reason. For example: Toasty Sweet Fluff. Why would she be a teacher?) Bea Spells-a-Lot: Principal, language arts teacher, and math teacher. The reason why she is the principal and the teacher of two subjects is because they're short on teachers. She's very strict and hits you with a ruler if you do something bad. Dot Starlight: Science teacher. She is calm, laid back and easygoing, and enjoys giving lessons on space. She hardly ever gives out homework. Feather Tell-a-Tale: History teacher. She loves telling stories related to the topic she's teaching, particularly her Native American ancestors. Many students consider her as very boring. Some students can't remember what she's like, because they always fall asleep in her class. Harmony B. Sharp: Music teacher. She has a beautiful singing voice and is very friendly to her students. She is also the director of the drama club. Pepper Pots 'n' Pans: Life skills teacher. She is quite strict but thinks that everyone should enjoy cooking, calculating sales taxes, etc. Spot Splatter Splash: Art Teacher. She considers herself to be the best artist in the school. She's a nice teacher and allows the students to do what they want. Dyna Might: Gym teacher. She may seem nice and friendly on the outside, but she can go ballistic if you rub her the wrong way. students/sign up sheet Here, you pick your characters. Put in your username, and then the character(s) you want to RP (Don't make an extra line if you have two characters. just put a comma there or something). *cinderslippers123--cinder slippers *CherryPie-Cat--Mani Kee Neko *LalaloopsyESB--Britain E. Island or Serena C. Blue *Raisin06---Coral Beaches *Silverstars--Swirl N' Curls *lenneh-Ada Snake Skins *gfgfgfff-Weather Sun Fun *wims38--Winter snowflake * NicholasJudy456-- Ace Fender Bender, Marina Anchors and Jewel Sparkles * MistyEmberandBea--Ivory Ice Crystals, Midnight Swan and Sunshine Swan (not released) Category:Roleplays